Becoming Kaede
by dukedice
Summary: If you had a chance to be a hero? How would you save everyone? More so if that hero was destined to fail?
1. I am Kaede?

**Becoming Kaede.**

 **(So, some backstory before the story begins. While I wanted to do the curse of monokuma thing. I just didn't think I could make it last. In the end The curse of monokuma was my attempt for something less serious, and there lies the problem. Besides I think this will be more interesting for me to write. Credit goes to Clemerl who is making a simliar series on Junko. s/11760153/1/I-m-who-now)**

 **(The following Contains Danganronpa V3 Spoilers. While I write this there might be AU (alternative Universe) So heads up on that, I will do my best to maintain the meta in the v3 story however.)**

 **Chapter zero: I am a Pianist?**

The credits began as I sat there in silence. I just finished playing Danganronpa v3 And I was blown away by everything. The cast, the executions, and yes despite what many people said online The ending. Some backstory on myself and how I consider myself a fan of the series. Truth be told I never really heard of Danganronpa as earlier as some other people, I heard whispers at least of it or at least screenshots of the title screen and thought nothing of it. To me I was hooked on the aspect of the story with in the game. It didn't matter to me, Bioshock, phoniex wright, Even Doki Doki literature club. If a story got me thinking about different things about myself and different ideas on concepts I never thought of? Oh yeah... I was hooked. So, colored me suprized when I first started playing the first couple of chapters of the game that I only briefly heard, I was in. From learning the different charaters, to solving each case… and shedding those tears whenever I found out their reason. I will admit I am a bit of softie when it comes to sob stories, more now that I matured and some sad moments happened in my life as well. I never thought I would be the one to so... But here I was Crying over a Video game charater, and it wasn't the first time in the series it happened too. As soon as I was done with the first one I quickly jumped to the second one, And boy it did not disappoint me. I still consider the second game my favorite of the three and I will defend any shipping as well from that game as well as long it makes sense. Now to v3… Truth be told I was a little worried, A lot of fans seemed disappointed with it, so going in I held off on it... I was happy just to leave it at danganronpa 2 and watch the anime of the final Killing game. Eventually after more debates with myself then anything, I decided to at least try to understand the hatred that came with it.

That leaves us back here… with me watching the credits… Now fully aware of what happened in the game. It was definally a hard pill to swallow at least, Learning that the charaters might been just a fabricated lie by an evil corporation, just for a killing game that is been going on for so long. I can understand the hatred from the fans… During that big reveal, it seems like the game was almost poking fun at the fans of the series… asking them why they enjoy this game and what not. In the end, I decided that both sides of the debate were in the right mindset, I understood why fans might hate it… But I also understood the message that the game was trying to convey, that fiction... even though it can be a lie... can influence the world. That was the main selling point the game, not hope vs despair, but rather the truth vs a lie. The concept was definally something interesting, and the charaters themselves had to hammer that point as well, Many of them untrustworthy… or in the case one person… Just lied to protect the group.

Kaede Akamatsu was the ultimate pianist. Her charater and story was heartbreaking to say the least. Her Personality didn't help as well, Being the friendlier of the group trying to make sure that everyone could escape together, Her bold words definally left an impression to the group as well. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but it costed her greatly as you learn that in a panic… She wanted to stop the mastermind from killing everyone. She Grabbed a shotput ball and rolled it down a vent... hoping to catch the mastermind dead in their tracks, It was not to be the case however as Rantaro was the one that got hit… Or so Kaede thought… Later, you learn that Tsumugi Shirogane the cosplayer was the mastermind and learned everything about Shuichi and Kaede's plan and used a different shotput ball to kill him. I was downright angry to learn the truth, Kaede didn't need to die, Sure she had bad attentions, but her plan failed, and was excuted for the wrong reason. And the bond that Kaede and Shuichi was happening was tough for me as well, as you as Shuichi must accuse someone he thought can trust as a murderer. The emotion that everyone the group had was too much… Even her last words of making her promise clear with everyone… I admit I cried during that speech and when you hear the piano play for the last time, I was truly sad even though she wasn't real. Still I had to wonder, What if she was real, in a sense? But Instead of executing her plan, she trusted Shuichi more… or Rantaro more? If there is one thing I learned from Kyoko in the first game, is that learning to trust in someone can be tough… but once you do, You do your best to keep that trust with someone. I wonder if it would be the same for Kaede?

I heard my doorbell ring as I pondered my questions… Usually I let someone else answer it as I look out the window to see a Fedex driver with a large package. I thought it was strange for moment, But I figured someone in my house must have ordered something… I heard it again, Annoyed that no one came to respond to it, I finally got out my room and looked to see if someone was around. When that search failed, I quickly ran down to the door. There I greeted the driver, who said that they I had a package for me. I Stood there in confusion as I tried to remember if I did place an order… But I quickly dismissed it, saying to him the same thing. He just grunted and told me to deliver it to me and just wanted to go to his next place. I sigh as I begin slowly opening the package in front of him while signing my name to confirm that the package was delivered, my curiosity met with more confusion as I saw the infamous Flashback light in my hand… Granted this seemed more just a dumb merchandise thing where some factory made the flashlight, made it look like the one in the game, slap a few Danganronpa logos and call it a day. I laughed at it, knowing what it ment with-in the game of V3, Considering you learn that it was the tool that helped create all the fake personalites and memories for the charaters in the game. Still despite it being something you might see in a wear house, the flashlight itself was rather heavy, not heavy that I couldn't move it around, but it definally had some weight behind it, And I couldn't complain either… I never was one that bought merchandise solely on a game, but I am not gonna turn it down as well. The driver was clearly not in the mood as he told me that the flashlight should be working as intended, and If I wanted to make it work theres a few things I needed to do. Again, my confusion was clear as I listened to him, As he pointed at a green screen on the flashlight and told me that I can select a charater from the game and turn the switch, and apparently work as it should. I did what he told me and sure enough up popped the names I quickly recognized on the green screen. It was everyone from the v3 lineup, Including Tsumugi, though I will admit there was some brief pausing when I saw her name, finding it again funny that they Included the mastermind in the lineup. I thought About each charater for a bit, thinking I might hear a brief dialog voice clip from them, thinking it's one those kinds of toys, a novelty sure, but still entertaining enough for fans to get their kicks from it. I knew right away what voice I wanted to hear, as I quickly Changed the display to Kaede's name. Her voice fit her personaly, Bright, Fun, and I will admit cute as well. I smiled big as I flipped the switch, ready to hear her voice… But Instead I felt a jolt of electricity make its way up my arm and towards my body, and no I am not talking static shock, I was stunned by a taser as my body became limp and my eyes became heavy, ready to pass out the pain, It must have been a lot force to do so considering my frame and weight, since I don't excise as much, and spending much of my days just vegging around my weight has caught up to me, regradless of my unhealthy lifestyle aside I was about to pass out, but before my eyes became so heavy that I couldn't stop it them from closing, I saw the driver and heard him laughing as he slowly removed his uniform and began speaking, while I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, I did though hear his voice change, to more femine one and I swear I thought I can see a woman wearing a dark blue school uniform, and her hair matching the color as well… All I heard as I was laying there was a simple phase… "Welcome to our group…Kaede…"

Darkness… My mind was darkness, My world around me was darkness, I all I could hear was a soft engine, and my body slightly moving from the few bumps in the road. I swear I could hear a woman's voice become very angry as the bumps became more frequent. "Come on! Be careful, How I am going make this work if you are going wake him up? Its bad enough I have to do this so quickly, but time is not on our side." I groaned as I felt myself return to the waking world for a moment, the woman grinning as she slowly finished her job, her once neutral eyes became bright blue as she was so happy with her work. "its done… I can't believe it… We have our Kaede… We have our protagonist…" I became more awake, as I held my head, as I tried to piece together what happened. As my eyes scanned around the area, I figured out that I was in a limo, but the inside was very dark, so I couldn't make out the driver or the voice That I heard. All I saw was the empty road from the small window, as it zoomed past me. I started to panic, figuring out that I been kidnapped and now I was on route for an unknown reason. That's when I heard the voice again, a voice I was familiar with, it was filled with joy, and very femine as well, If I had to describe the voice, It was one that knew what was going to happen and didn't care about the end results. "I should explain my actions huh? Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking of grabbing a random woman and make her like this… But I heard about you… and you are just like me! A Fan of Danganronpa! I was so happy! Someone else that can be a fangirl with me…" Fangirl? I said to myself, the confusion in my mind was too much, the voice was so familiar, I couldn't help myself from speaking out in my confusion. "Tsumugi?... is that you? Wait…My voice!" I gasped as I quickly recognized that my voice was not my normal tone, It was more femine… and higher, and another voice that I recognized. It definally sounded like the cute voice of Kaede, but that couldn't be… Kaede is…dead. What made my reasoning more confusing was now the other voice became know to me, as she appeared from the darkness. Her raven hair was long and flowing, almost reaching to her back, and her eyes was a neutral blue as well as she pressed her small hand on her rimless glasses. Next was her dress, It matched up everything she wore in the game as well, to her dark jacket and skirt to her White button-up blouse. It was no question that sitting next to me was Tsumugi Shirogane, The ultimate cosplayer and mastermind of the killing school semester and she was filled with what I can only describe as pure happiness. She giggled to herself as she continued to talk, her small finger pointed towards me. "Hey! Who do you ship? I bet you like Makoto and Kyoko, right? Or are you more a fan of Sonia and Gundham? I heard that people pair Ibuki with Twogami! Can you believe that? Like those two would be in a romantic partnership… I mean it's not you could ever a girlfriend like Ibuki to begin with, so you should know too right?" That last comment stung me the worst, while I admit I am not the best when it came to talking to girls, It was more due to my lack of confidence as I never thought that a girl would be interested in a dork like me. And while I did find it funny that people thought that Ibuki and The ultimate imposter could be a couple, I couldn't help but think, considering his weight was almost like mine, that maybe… just maybe I had a chance. Ignoring my personal feelings aside, I shook my head as I had other pressing matters to worry about. So, I expressed them out as she smiled in her usual way.

"Ok, Hold on…What is going on? First, you are supposed to be dead Tsumugi! I saw you getting crushed! Another thing, you are not real, you are just a charater from a game. Finally, What is up with my voice? Why do I sound like Kaede? What are you planning Tsumugi…? If that is really your name." I said that last part as a test to confirm my theory that perhaps the mastermind was tricked like the rest of group with the flashbacks lights to have the personality of a mastermind, but that was quickly shut down as she laughed, and her neutral eyes became brighter blue as she stuck her finger out in the air. "Oh, so you do think like that huh? I read those theories too you know? Well hate to break to you, but my name is Tsumugi and to explain what is going on, I guess you should know at least. Basically, we going to restart the whole 53rd season of Danganronpa! Just think, You get to meet everyone again and be the hero too… And while we were going to cast you as Shuichi, considering your gender, I thought it be more interesting if the most socially awkward fan had to be the confident and genuine Kaede. If you don't believe me, you can always check yourself… go ahead, it's your only chance to touch something you never had the chance to." My anger was met with embarrassment as the cosplayer was getting to my nerves. She must have known a lot of me to make these kinds of jokes, I did my best to calm down from the insults, as thick skin as I try to be, I couldn't help my temper sometimes getting the best of me, I know it has happened before. After taking a few deep breaths as I finally looked down, I wasn't going to let this girl have the knowledge of proving that I am just as perverted as the next guy that explores the internet. In front of me was two massive set of breasts, some I never thought I would see let alone have, it was at least covered in a long white shirt with a light pink sweater vest, with an orange tie, to complete a top half of school uniform. As I Moved my hips, I saw a skirt that was long enough to cover my hips, it was a deep purple that was covered with musical notes and a melody on them, I couldn't tell what song it was however. Finally, my feet had penny loafers, with light purple knee-high socks, Femine was definally something Kaede was, and I definally felt like it as well, as I noticed the infamous white backpack on my shoulders, the same backpack that Kaede used to hide the weapon. Tsumugi just laughed as she looked at me as well, proud of her work to transform me into the girl. I spoke again as I finished my observations on myself. "If you are expecting me to make the same mistakes she made, I won't do it. And while you might now a lot about me... I am not what you claim either. If there is one thing I am proud of is that I can hold a conversation with anyone… Sure I might get not get a realionship, but I can at least talk to people." That's when the cosplayer pressed her glasses to her face, she had more serious tone to her voice as she look at me with daggers. I can sense the tension between us as she spoke to me. "Sure, But that's only when you feel like it right? We both know the truth. you rather keep to yourself then expose yourself as the person you know you are. The fact is that you are desperate for that realionship, but you know that no girl would ever go for you, even with your nice personality, They can take one look at your unhealthy lifestyle and quickly move to someone more attractive, face it no matter how much you like to tell yourself that you will find the girl, It wont be the one you desperately want… Someone like Kaede… Or Maybe even Mahiru? That's right… I know about your secret crush. You know her backstory… you connected with her… Her father wasn't there to be the role model she needed. He was lazy, Just like you… Can you really say that she would go for you if you started acting like her father?" Again, her insults rang true for me as I sat there in silence. I always told myself that I would be more active, and to my credit I have been walking more, and started cutting back on my eating habits, but the same nagging thought came to my mind, why should I change my appearance for someone that can only see beauty on the outside? Then it was quickly shut down with my own answer, as I knew I fell for the same trap. I admit that I adored the female body, even more so when its presented in such a way that to attract the opposite gender, I always told myself That I would get that type of beautiful girl that you can't help but feel something with.

This was the case with Mahiru, a girl in the second game. She was pretty and cute that I felt if she was real I might have a shot with. Plus, her story was tragic, that I felt the same I did with Kaede. She didn't deserve her fate, Even more so when she explained her story to Hajime, the main charater. Her harsh nature towards men was because her father was lazy, often not contributing to the household, leaving Mahiru to be the mother in the family, since her mother was often away for her job as a war photographer. Because of that, She delvoped a motherly personality, but still was quick to point out the faults of the boys around her. Because of that, I started to more chores around the house, and when the time came to cook something, I would do my best to at least attempt to cook, if no one else was there, nothing too big, just something to keep me fed. I am sure if Mahiru was real, and I was serious about getting her, I would do the same, Keep the house going enough so that she didn't have to worry about so much chores. Still the thought lingered, if she saw me right now, would she allow that to happen? I can't say to be true considering I don't think even fans would pair Mahiru with The imposter.

Tsumugi continued her explanation to me as I sat there in my own thoughts. "And as far as you doing the same as Kaede, well I admit I am curious on what will you do now that you know the truth? So, the deal is that when the group does discover a flash back light, you won't be affected like me since you know everything as well. But You can't tell that to anyone…If you do… well, I am sure you know the results…. Consider yourself a second Rantaro if that makes you feel better. Oh Right, I forgot…Since you know the ending as well, then you should know that trying to talk to Keebo for help will be pointless, Since you know that in their world… the audience is much different then your stupid caring world. They want to be entertained, so to them, screaming for help is just another day for them, and laugh it off. Looks like we are getting closer, So I will keep it short, You now have the same talent as Kaede, but your personality hasn't changed but your goal I am sure is the same as hers, right? You want everyone to live? So, if you manage to make that happen… I might change you back, but who's to say that might not happen? Let's see if you can manage to be the hero when you can't even have the courage to speak to a cute girl." I growled in anger as the Limo slowly came to the stop. There was a giant dome like building that was at least 10 acres long standing in front of us. The dome itself was covered with the logos of The evil corporation, Team Danganronpa the red eye of the Monokuma was bold and simple enough to recognize. I was Shoved out the limo as I was now about to enter the V3 world. Tsumugi opened a small door. I just closed my eyes and prepared myself, Emotionally and mentally I needed to be in the right mindset. While meting the charaters would be a treat, I am sure they didn't get the same speech I got. If I am right with my thoughts, Tsumugi just captured random people just like me, minus the fandom. Then she would dress them up in the gear and give them the personalites of the charaters that I knew too well.

As I walked towards the gardens, I saw everything was just how I remembered, each location perfectly placed. I couldn't help but be somewhat shocked that soon that I was going to be a part of the story of V3. We finally made our way the school, where I would be spending my days there… I pasted all the familiar locations, While seeing the labs of the ultimate's as well. Tsumugi smiled as we entered a classroom where the player was first placed, speaking again as she explained a few details I was curious on. "Now then, once I place you in the locker and lock it, you will be starting when Chapter one begins, Just pretend that the prologue already happened, and I gave you the talent. You will go around and induce yourself as Kaede to the others, basically how you remembered it, but I will grant you no visit from the monokubs, they should know that our plan worked so there should no need for them to check… I wonder how you will act when I give you the motive… I look forward to seeing you fail… Kaede." With a quick shove I was forced into the locker, Normally my big frame would be a problem for the cosplayer to so, but since I was the petite pianist, it was no issue as I easily squeezed inside the locker, and then I heard the Metal door swing shut, the ringing sound hurt my ears for sure as I grimaced in pain. With a small smirk, The Cosplayer silently left the classroom, most likely getting into her position of how she was when the chapter began.

So, this is how my story began. No sound, No voice, no one to help me this time, to help me remember who I am. Well I knew I was or at least I knew who I was supposed to be, but If I was going to do this I needed to use one skill I knew I had. While I spent most of my time on the internet, my ability to hold a conversation with anyone I felt as if I was someone else, not as imposter, I still gave my real name to anyone that might of asked, but those I felt like they didn't need to know, or I wasn't ready to drop the act to say the least, I just gave my username that I been using forever. It was strange though, whenever I said my username, I felt different maybe because of the name I chosen, or it was the benefit of being unknown in the big scale that is the internet, but I felt more confidence plus my natural ability to talk to anyone helped me delvop some friendships with people all around the world. Sure I might tried to push my luck by asking to take it further, but I knew the answer was the same, but I didn't feel the regret as much as I would if I was talking to them personaly, after all they aren't talking to me… but to someone I would consider my other side of my personality, the one that is confident in their appearance and doesn't let stuff like rejection get to them. So, as I sat there in silence, I had use that confidence once again, my natural abitity had to be mean something if I am to stop anyone from getting killed, and for that I had to play someone that had confidence in themselves, I knew that some of my worry would begin to show however, but I knew that there were a few within the group that I know I can express my worry to without being rejected. As the clock in my mind began to tick down to the show starting… I took a deep breath as I began to prepare myself to think like her… I just kept repeating myself over and over the same thing as the clock on the wall rang the school bell… My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and I am the protagonist of this wild and crazy story.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Meeting everyone again

**Becoming Kaede**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting everyone…Again**

 **(The following contains Danganronpa Spoilers you have been warned. This also Contains AU but will remain somewhat to the story)**

 **(Quick writer's note: For those that follow thank you! I hope to have more as we progress this. I even talked to the person that inspired this so thank you for the tips and help! Now for this part, I know that In-game the cast is spread out, And I will do the same, but instead of picking random people I will go in order of cases minus the charaters you meet right away… I did warn you about spoilers, right?)**

The School bell rang, I assumed it was my cue to act so I closed my eyes and began pushing against the locker door. After a big push, I landed with my hands on the floor, wincing in pain as held my wrists. I had to be careful now, since I am not in my normal body it seems Kaede has a low tolerance to pain. After I stood up, I saw the classroom that you first start the game. The floor was somewhat covered in grass and looked very old as well, and the windows had barbed wire, so no fool would escape by the window. While I was amazed that the scene was just like how the game started, I know my amazement wouldn't last as I would have to at least make sure that the cast survived. Then after a few minutes I heard another locker move and shake, I knew who it was and I my guess was right as I saw a boy fall to the floor, wearing both a black shirt with white stripes and his dark black dress pants, the hat was also a dead giveaway as I helped the other protagonist up.

That's right, I guess I should explain, after Kaede is excuted the player takes control of the boy that fell and then from that point you progress with him. While the move to pull a switch in charaters was interesting, I will admit I was one the fans that were upset that you can't progress the story as Kaede, well I guess my wish came true. After I helped the boy up he began freaking out, and I don't blame him, after all he just got a new talent and most likely had no memory of that even happening. I tried my best to calm him down and letting him get settled, he also began to investigate the classroom, I assume that his talent coming out during that, and he didn't even realize it. When he finally was done, he looked at me with a small smile, "Well thank you for that… I didn't catch your name though… But Where is my manners… I am Shuichi Saihara, and I guess I am the Ultimate Detective…"

Shuichi, as the protagonist of course he is one that makes through everything in the game. The reason he said that wasn't due to confusion, but self-doubt, as Tsumugi made his story that of a weak detective that would become more confident. Classic hero writing if I ever saw it, and while his skill of being a detective was shown in the game, it was the realionship that he and Kaede delvoped that fans stuck with, But I wonder if that was also due to Tsumugi's help? Either way, I guess that he would be look towards me for help when it came time to give him confidence, and while I have my own issues with being social, I know that Shuichi would be valuable to me in some way, What that reason was, I couldn't say but I would make sure that he knew the truth just as he did before.

"Well, I am Kaede Akamastu, ultimate pianist. Do you know what happened to you? Do you remember anything before coming here?" I said but I knew the answer, But I was still curious as the detective shook his head and said he doesn't remember anything, just waking up at inside the locker. I growled in anger as it was most likely the same to the others. His eyes darted around me as he tried to not make eye contact with me, I also knew the reason and his hat was also due to the fact. His first murder case according to Tsumugi's story was that the guy was innocent due the fact that he remembered the person's eyes, hindering his confidence again. I sighed as he tried to avoid eye contact, as it would be awhile before he took it off thanks to Kaede's last wishes. Well for me there will be no last wishes, at least I hoped as I spoke again. "Shuichi, stop being scared and let's go meet the others… I Was told that are other students like us." As Shuichi tried to ask me questions, I ignored him as exited the classroom.

In the hallway I looked around, Seeing the piano lab, I softly smiled at it knowing it basically my haven, and if I had the talent of Kaede, then I will admit I was excited to play the piano. I was not musically gifted in my life so to have that would be treat… though I know I wouldn't be playing classical music, but still, I knew what songs I would play. I was about to reach to the door, but I remembered that it was locked, but as I reached for it, It was indeed open… I was shocked, was Tsumugi helping me? It didn't matter to me as I had a plan for the piano regradless. After I closed the door, there was another boy that came in the hallway, he looked calm and collected but still cautious of his surroundings. He had a horizontal striped dark blue sweater and brown khakis, he had many rings on his fingers and stud earrings. With a big smile, a smile that he used like a mask, he greeted us. "Hey there, I am Rantaro Amami, and I don't remember my talent, but I know I have one. Werid right? But trust me I am not a bad guy and I hope we get along…"

Rantaro, From the first time you met him, I knew something was going on with him. He always came as the suspicious one of the bunch, always doubting himself and others. Then came the big reveal, He didn't trust anyone and because of that he wanted to end the game himself. It cost him his life thanks not to Kaede, but to Tsumugi, Killing him with a shotput ball. He forgot his talent as an ultimate adventurer but was given a monopad that gave him the map of the school and told him about the secret of the library. Instead of an adventurer the cast refereed to Rantaro as the ultimate survivor, thanks to the 52nd season of the show. I was told that I am a second Rantaro since I knew everything about the game but the one thing that separates us that in beginning he didn't trust anyone with info. I felt the same as I didn't want to be excuted, but I think I had a solution to get to him while still being Kaede.

"Oh yeah before I forget. Do you both know anything about something called the ultimate hunt? None of the others seemed to know… Doesn't hurt to ask everyone, right?" Rantaro said as he shrugs his shoulders and laughed. Shuichi said that he didn't anything about that, And it was because the cast didn't get this info until later. But the info they been told was a lie by Tsumugi, but still I had to talk to him. "Well, Rantaro, I might know something, but maybe we can talk later? I don't to give away too much info, you can't be sure who is listening." I was mostly right as I knew that Tsumugi had cameras everywhere, even those you can't see, and If I did say everything I would be the first to go.

Rantaro agreed and we continued down the hallway, seeing a dragon statue that seemed out of place. Next the statue was a girl that I knew quite well, after all the girl captured me and now here she is acting like nothing has happened. I really wanted to continue my travel to meet others, but Shuichi said he was curious to learn more about the girl. Not to let my partner behind I just sighed as he tried to get the attention to her. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to have me be the one that started the conversation, but I wasn't going to give her the pleasure. She just looked at me for a bit but decided it was not worth it as she came out her little act and introduce herself to us as she pointed her finger in the air. "Well let's see, My name Tsumugi Shirogane and I am the ultimate cosplayer. Nice to meet you!"

This woman was a liar, not a compulsive liar like someone else, but she lied about just being a plain person. All her talk about her plain personality was just diverision because she was the actual mastermind behind this whole game. I hated that this woman used her talent to dress up like other cast members of the franchise, and I knew that she would do the same when it came for the big reveal. I growled in anger as she and Shuichi talked, I hated how calm she acted in this, but then freak out whenever someone died, just knowing it was part of her plan. As the two finished talking we continued down a hallway as we entered a main hallway that spilt in different directions.

In the main hallway there was a small guy wearing a black beanie with tennis racket logos on the front. His oversized eyes stared at us as he grunted asking what we wanted. Shuichi said that we been trying met other students and asked his name. The small man just turned to the side put his hands in his pockets, reaching for a lollypop as he just stuck it in his mouth, like someone taking a cigar. Then with a deep voice he just tipped his beanie as he explained himself. "The man called Ryoma Hoshi, the ultimate tennis pro is no longer here, I am just an empty shell of him. If you are smart you will stay away from me"

Ryoma, this guy just needed something, anything to keep on living. I am not one for suicidal thoughts but hearing that he was done with his life made me worry about him. Thanks to Tsumugi however he never got a reason to live and offered his life to a killer. I am not sure how to deal with someone who is ready to die, but I had to do something, even if its someone that is willing to listen. Hoshi just turned his back to us and silently walked away as he was done talking to us. I looked down in sadness, I knew it was tough being lonely, so I knew I had to talk to him at some point. Me and Shuichi continued down the hallway as we made into the dinning hall where there were a few students there.

One was a tall woman who was making sure everyone had something to eat, her elegance was not to be matched as she walked with grace and purpose. Her silver hair covered her left eye but that didn't hinder her ability to maintain the room. She was wearing a French maid outfit and black gloves, as she approached us and with a soft bow she smiled and with even softer voice she spoke with grace that I expected from her. "Greetings to you both, I am Kirumi Tojo, the ultimate maid. Please if there is anything I can be in service with you, I offer my abitity as a maid to fulfill any request, within reason of course."

Kirumi, A girl that I will admit found very attractive as she had both the smarts and the beauty that I wanted in a partner. Her being a maid was a bonus in my eyes, but I been doing my best to be self-servicing in my daily life to be more active. I knew though, once she got a motive that she was a prime minster, offering her service to a country that she had to fight for a nation. If there is anything I can do to prevent that it would be that. There was another reason I was interested in Kirumi, if only she would be the one I can easily try to talk to her about relationships without being judged and maybe perhaps get the chance I never had to delvop something….

I was cut short in my thinking as another girl stood up and yelled a fierce karate yell. She then glared at Shuichi with disgust, spouting nonsense about him being a degenerate. She was wearing a baby blue top and skirt with a big white bow on her top. She had long spiral braids that was held together by a green pinwheel that had a pink accent to it. I knew that this girl wouldn't bother giving info to Shuichi, so I quickly stepped in and asked this girl her name. She laughed loudly with joy as she made another karate pose and yelled. "Heee—Yiii—Ahh! I am Tenko Chabashira the ultimate aikido master! I practice Neo-aikido! Its something me and my master made up together! I put it to use against filthy degenerate males! Don't worry since you are a girl! I will protect you!"

Tenko is what you take if you take Mahiru and turn up the factor of men-hating to eleven. Thanks to this master, she was taught not to trust men. Considering the master himself was male I found it a bit confusing but regradless, I did enjoy Tenko for her personality. Her message of not keeping your emotions bottled up was another solid message as well, as a big softy and someone that can be emotional as well I found myself connecting with her message, If only she can get pass the whole male thing, but then I remembered a special event in the game and wonder if she could act like that more…

The last girl in the dining hall was silently praying and then she opened one of her eyes and greeted us with a chipper voice to her. Saying stuff of Atua this and Atua that, she wore a yellow jacket with a shell design as her bra. Her tan skin was met with her bleach blond hair and colorful blue eyes. While I am not a religious person, I am not going to stop someone from believing something like that. It was her constant pushing is what rubbed me the wrong way as she bounced back and forth on her heels as she greeted us. "Ya-ha! I am Angie Yonga! I am the ultimate artist! Praise be to Atua! For he will guide us and protect us. If you want to see some my work, I am afraid the price is a blood tribute. Maybe I can get some from you?!"

Angie, while I know some fans might like her upbeat personality and design, as I said rubbed me the wrong way. It didn't help that she used her abitity to convince some members to join a student council, but it was to stop the killing game, so while her idea was soild the way she basically used her religion to do so did not sit with me. I do not like the idea of cult and that was what it seemed with Angie. I felt no sadness when she was killed by the next person we met as we made our way to the library as a student was there.

The one was reading a book on the study of voodoo, as he noticed us, using his long slender legs to stand up and gently took his slender arms as he wrapped himself muttering about how humanity is beautiful. Shuichi ask for this man's name and with him griping a button he agreed to give his name, He was wearing a brown army uniform with many pins or metals, his arms was bandaged, and he covered his mouth with a zipper, but we heard him just the same. His voice was smooth but gave a subtle vibe as he laughed in his usual laughter. "Kehehe, Of course… My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, but if it helps you, Call me Kiyo. As for my talent, I am the ultimate anthropologist, basically I study different cultures around the world. Ahh…Truly Humanity is beautiful!"

Kiyo, or as the fans called him the ultimate meme man, Made himself famous within the community with his method of killing Tenko and silencing Angie by killing her as well. All because of his opposition of his sister, witch I am sure was given by Tsumugi, but still he had the smarts to pull something so crazy, this one guy I had to watch out for if he does decide to go with his plan. I am not sure how else to describe him other then his has the creep factor down to a science and the way he talked didn't help at all. We quickly moved to the next person as we went out the building and saw a dorm building, but next it was a large man that was searching in the grass for something.

This man wore a brown suit and tie, with no shoes to his name, he also carried a plastic box, most likely to house the insects that he would find. He has brown hair that was very messy as continued to search the grass. Shuichi interrupted him and that caught the large man by suprize, but he quickly apologized for not seeing us. His speech pattern was like someone that had no proper education but still was polite as he told us his name as he smiled. "Let's See. Gonta's name is Gonta Gekuhara. Gonta's talent is ultimate entomologist, uhmm, Gonta is not good with big words but Gonta love bugs! Also, Gonta want to be true gentleman! Please let Gonta do his best to be proper gentleman!"

Gonta, everyones baby boy was easily liked in the community but thanks to his broken speech gets ignored for others in the series. While I had the same feeling, if there is something I must watch out with Gonta is that he is easily manipulated by the smarter cast in here. At least I would easily have an ally if I went to Gonta for help and I am positive he would make sure I was safe, due the fact that I am Kaede. I smiled as he continued to search for bugs, Me and Shuichi kept looking as we found ourselves next to another lab, and an angry girl was pounding the door.

The girl was cussing a storm wanting to enter the lab. When Shuichi asked why she wanted in, just bluntly said that in the school there are labs for each of the students and found hers out quickly has been pounding the door ever since. The girl wore A pink sailor outfit with matching skirt with a white bow. She also wore a pair of googles on her light pink hair and black chokers on her neck, and her boots was attached to a pair of unqiue pantyhose. When Shuichi ask for her name she just laughed as she pointed her finger that was wrapped around fingerless gloves. Then with her hands her hips she proudly told us her name as she smiled. "Don't you know who the fuck I am? I am the girl that will go down in history! The girl with the gorgeous brain and blond hair to match! The ultimate inventor, the one, the only Miu Iruma! Now out my way squirt! I am getting in my lab, even if I have to break this fucking door down!"

Miu, I had mixed feeling about her while her cussing got to my nerves, she is the one that brought smiles to others with her abitity to put her foot in mouth and basically be the blunt end to many jokes. I wasn't sure how I was going to recruit Miu into my side, Considering you don't really delvop that much of a friendship with her, but I can at least try my best to appeal to her ego, something that she has a lot of. As we said our good byes we met a man sitting in the grass, lazing around but then quickly got to his feet as he saw us. With a hardly laugh he shook Shuichi's hand and stood tall against us.

He had a purple spiked hair and had a purple coat that he carried over his shoulders that had a space design on the inside. He had a goatee and wore a white shirt with a red design on it as well. This man had almost the same ego as Miu as he gripped his fist when we asked his name. He quickly looked to the sky but then quickly looked at us with a proud voice. "Ha! That is easy! Name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! But I am also known as the ultimate astronaut! Haven't been space though, but that doesn't matter! The impossible is possible!"

Kaito was another person that people enjoyed a lot with his upbeat personality. It also helped that Shuichi and Kaito delvoped a friendship as well, becoming a duo. While his blindness to trust others was something I had something to watch out for, I knew that it would be no problem to get Kaito on my side but getting another girl that Kaito protected was going be a huge challenge. I sighed to myself as we continued our search as two men was chasing each other, one shorter was giving chase to someone with a hair that also messy but had a large spike for hair. I knew it was just a matter of time before I met those, so I quickly stopped the madness as I separated the two and asked what was going on.

The shorter one said he wanted to see the one with a large spike in his hair fly, since he said he was a robot. The Large spike man said that he didn't have the ability to fly and the short one was being racist against robots. The two continued to bicker back and forth but I managed to have Shuichi talk to the large spiked boy as I talked to the one that looked like a child then anything. He wore a white suit with a checkered handkerchief, had dark purple hair with deep purple eyes, that tend to sparkle when he got excited. When I asked for his name, he just simply put his hands on his head and laughed in unique way, almost like a horse laughing. "Ne-he-he! Ohhh! You want to know me? Ok I will tell you! I am Kokichi Oma! The ultimate supreme leader! I have 1000 members in my group, can't you the name though sorry! Buuut, If you stick with me, I might tell you our secret lair! Ne-he-he!"

Oh boy, Oma. The troll as I called him, Just made me angry, not because of his lies, after all I learned from Celeste that people lie to hide their real intentions. What made me angry was the fact that he would not be any factor during the trial, but then he would say something important, and you would sit there going "Damn it he is right, It could mean that" turning the case around. Not to mention he did the almost impossible, by making an unknown victim and killer. Still I wondered, with his abitity to sense when someone is lying, Could I have Oma on my side to stop anyone from dying? After I was done with Oma I changed spots with Shuichi as I met with the man with the large spike for hair.

He had a metallic suit on and his face was very much robotic as well, The spike was an antenna that would broadcast the game to the viewers in this crazy word that just wanted to be entertained by a killing game. I talked to the boy who just smiled at me as he put his hands on his hip. With a voice that almost sounded human but not quite he introduced himself to me. "Hello, I am K1-B0, that is just my serial number, but I would like it if you called me Keebo. I am the ultimate robot, since I was created with some advanced technology that allows me to have the abitity to learn just like you guys. But please, consider me like a student like you!"

Keebo, as the audience surrogate, It would make sense for him to make it to the end, but to end the series was not something could predict. As Tsumugi told me, I couldn't reach to him for help, since the audience would not care about my situation, witch just fueled my anger with her. But I knew that he had his own thoughts at times, despite the audience giving him suggestions, still how I am going to get someone like him on my side? We made inside the dorm rooms, it was a large circle that housed everyone that was going to be a part of this. Inside was two girls, one was a short one that leaned her small body on the railing, the other was casing the place, investigating her own room.

I started with the one that just exited the room, she stood there silently, her red eyes fueled with intenstity as she stared at me. She had a red sailor outit and black skirt, her long brown hair was tied by two red buns and had long red stocking with brown shoes. When I asked for her name, she just sighed as she briefly looked at the floor. She would also Grip her long hair as she stayed silent as if to try for us to get away from her, when that didn't work she just spoke very briefly as she turned around. "Maki Harukawa, Ultimate child caregiver, Lets leave it at that." With purpose she exited the building as she continued to investigate.

Maki or the second rising of Kyoko as I called her was not the ultimate child caregiver, but an ultimate assassin. While her silent personality was something I was not fond off, it was the realionship she delvoped with Kaito is what interested me. Despite the nativity of Kaito, he trusted her to the end, something I had to do as well. I knew that She was a survivor of the game, so I had to get her on my side as well. Easier said then done, But if I got Kaito I would get Maki as well. The final girl I met was a short girl with a wizard hat on as she just mumbled about something being a pain.

She had autumn colors to her skirt and had a sweater vest on. Her stocking covered her entire legs with medival boots as well. Her hair reminded me of Mahiru with bright red and a short cut to her chin. She turned to face me, and I asked her name. She spoke with whine to her voice as she spoke lifting her small finger in the air and with a half attempt to speak she told me her name. "Nyeh…. Prepared to be amazed… I am Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate mage! I know many say that I am the ultimate magician, but I am mage!"

Another girl I didn't care for, but at least she made towards the end of the game, but I wasn't sure why. Her friendship with Tenko was quickly brought under the rug after her death, made no sense as you had the moment where everyone pretty much wept for her. Still I knew I had to something with Himiko as much as I didn't like it. As I began talking to her, I hear the school bell ring and then from the monitors I heard the infamous voice of a certain bear coming through the speakers that was attached to the monitors. "Puhuh! To all students please report to the gym for a special announcement! All students must attend! Don't be late now! Puhuhuh!" I sighed to myself as I prepared for it, the meeting with Monokuma and the Monokids. The first motive was about announced as well, and I had to make sure that I didn't end up like Kaede and die in the first chapter. With heavy steps I made it to the gym where the rest of the class was waiting as well.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
